charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Sleptova
"Though I daresay that the moon can always be seen even among the brightest stars!" '' : —Eva to Elizabeth Humphrey-Mavis in Primadonna Girls : Eva is the eldest daughter of DADA professor Nikolai Sleptov. Having grown up thinking of herself as a heiress and one of the two only women in her father's life, Eva did not take well to Nikolai remarrying. She is a rather pompous sort of girl who wants the good things in life and she dreams of marrying into nobility. Biography Early Years Eva was born the first child of Nikolai Sleptov and Svetlana née Kaminska. Always a difficult child, Eva easily gained her parents’ attention and she was quick to show her displeasure towards her governesses (often by biting them, when she was younger). Hogwarts It was only her first year at Hogwarts that caused any difficulty for the confident Eva. Even though she had been taught English growing up, she had moved to England only two months before beginning her school year. As such, during the first months, she would speak with a rather noticeable Russian accent, which would cause the amusement of some of her peers. Despite that, by her second year Eva established herself as one of the girls you wouldn’t want to mess with and she had formed a wide circle of upper class (and sometimes middle class) female friends for herself. Academically, Eva was not terribly studious but she was still clever, so doing well was not such an issue for her. The classes she excelled in were DADA (probably because it was her father who taught it) and Transfiguration, mastering the art of conjuration early and with ease. The Arrival of Aunt Ivana After years of being married to Alexei Volkov Ivana finally managed to escape him, during his sister’s wedding in Russia. In February of 1881, Ivana suddenly walked out of the fireplace of her father’s study. Despite his initial shock, Nikolai agrees to let her stay with him and his family. Eva quickly takes to her, mostly due to their similar personalities and the older woman becomes something of a role model. After a long battle, Ivana manages to gain a divorce with her husband and then married a Mr. Gabriel de Havilland. Things seemed to be bright, until she died of a miscarriage in October of 1882, which to Eva feels like losing her mother all over again. The Amortentia Tea Debacle Like many others, Eva falls victim of the Amortentia Tea Scandal of February 1883. Her consummation of the tainted tea results with her kissing her Headmaster I Am His, He Is Mine, Phineas Black. It ''thankfully doesn’t escalate to something bigger, but their kiss is still enough to ruin tea for her forever. Nikolai's Second Marriage After having spent the entire summer of 1883 in Russia, Nikolai returns home with company. Another Mother Eva, who had thought that he had only gone to their homeland in order to deal with business, is startled and displeased to find out that he got married. The first reunion of the family after months quickly goes downhill, with the Sleptov girls’ relationship with their father becoming somewhat strained. Eva refuses to even try and warm up to her stepmother, who she believes to be the absolute evil on earth who would surely try and ruin both her and Petra’s lives. Her hopes of Ustinya proving to be barren are later crushed too, when she delivers her first child with Nikolai and a boy at that! Eva, who had fancied herself an heiress until little Ivan’s birth, is sure that his arrival will undoubtedly erase her sister and her from their father’s heart. Meeting Viscount Corcrest During one of the shakiest periods of her life, Eva meets with Frederick Humphrey-Mavis, Viscount Corcrest. Their meeting is a rather unusual one, with him having gained an introduction after previously stealing her fan in dog form Dog Shenanigans (yes, he’s an animagus) and then bringing it back to her in human form. Eva is completely oblivious to his ways and she is quickly charmed by him. Their first meeting is not their only one. Two months after their first one, Eva and Freddie meet again, at Padmore Park once again. For a brief amount of time, Eva thinks his sister, Elizabeth Humphrey-Mavis to be his fiance I Don't Like Your Girlfriend, but when introductions are made and the two get to know each other they become fast friends. Appearance Eva has a snow white sort of thing going with her appearance. She has snowy white complexion, dark brown hair and green eyes. Eva was always confident about her good looks and she dresses to impress, with Worth being her absolute favourite designer. Personality and Traits Initially, Eva might seem like your typical bad girl and in many ways she is one. Eva is pompous, haughty, materialistic and rather narcissistic. To those she is close to, though, Eva is a fiercely loyal and protective person. This protectiveness of hers extends to her fearing others’ rejection, which is why she might come off as jealous. Eva displays the traits of her house, as she is ambitious and determined. Even though she dreams big, Eva is actually willing to do what it takes to achieve those dreams. Notable Relationships Ivana de Havilland Even after her death, Auntie Ivana is one of Eva’s biggest role models. Eva loved her almost as much as her own mother and she will never completely get over her death. Petra Sleptova To quote Katniss, Petra is perhaps the only person Eva is confident that she truly loves. Despite their different personalities, Pet is one of the people Eva feels closest to and she’s fiercely protective towards her. After their father remarried, Eva and Pet became even closer to each other, as Eva felt that her sister was the only person she truly had left in the world. She only wishes that Pet could be more like her in character and often tries to force her into frilly dresses and being girly, thinking that too much reading isn’t good for her. Nikolai Sleptov Eva truly loves her father, but it is too often when the two butt heads. Shortly after her returned home with Ustinya their relationship became somewhat strained, but nowadays Eva does not hold too big of a grudge anymore. Frederick Humphrey-Mavis During their first meeting, he seemed like the ideal man for her. Young, attractive, rich and even titled! With every meeting, her interest towards him grew more genuine, with her harbouring something of a crush towards him now. She was really disappointed that they didn’t get to see more of each other in the summer of 1884 due to the plague and fire and she is looking forward for the quarantine to be lifted so she can see more of him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. They also both seem to have a thing against owls. They are OOC known was Evie. Elizabeth Humphrey-Mavis Freddie’s sister. Their relationship did not begin in the best of ways, as Eva thought her to be Freddie’s fiance. Now, Elizabeth is one of Eva’s best friends. They both share a love for fashion, shiny things and gossip and Eva kind of wishes she had a sister like her. They are OOC known as Beva. Prosperity Marchand A young muggle debutante she met at a ball in Irvingly. Prosperity's witch sister means that she's tied enough to the wizarding world for her and Eva's friendship not to be too odd. Eva still finds it odd that Prosperity doesn't own a wand or that she doesn't have to deal with more magical problems, but she hardly looks down on her muggle status. In fact, she doesn't even care that her friend is not a witch and the only reason she'd ever wish she was one was so she could come visit her in Hogsmeade. But Irvingly has its charm too, she supposes! They are OOC known as Evity. Victoria Rochereau Eva's closest school friends. The two met on the boat to Hogwarts in their first year and have been inseparable since. They taught each other swears in their native tongues (Victoria is French) and were basically spoiled, rich brats. They are OOC known as Viva. Yulilya Sleptova Eva's great aunt. She originally came with the Sleptovs to Hogsmeade to serve as a companion for Nik's wife, but went to Russia to deal with business shortly before Eva's debut. Over the summer, her house was one of the many to perish in the Wellingtonshire fire, leaving her without a place to stay in Hogsmeade. As such, when she finally—unbeknown to Eva—returned to Scotland on November 1st 1884, she moved in with her nephew's family. She currently serves as a chaperone for Eva, which Eva actually quite likes, for Great Aunt Yuliya is quite pleasant most of the time. Ustinya Sleptova Eva’s stepmother. From the very start, their relationship went downhill. Eva is convinced that Ustiya is evil and that she charmed her father. She is also convinced that she will try to marry her and Pet off to Siberian goat farmers, even if her father assured her that it wouldn’t happen. Eva is not looking forward to being all alone with Ustinya after her father and sister return back to Hogwarts, but she is willing to make compromises and behave herself if that means she’ll marry someone she likes (aka Freddie) and not someone who smells like sheep and cheese. Phineas Black Eva’s first and only kiss. They had both consumed Amortentia tea and just happened to be close to each other. Their brief “affair” was enough to ruin tea for her forever. She is now a coffee person. OOC they were known as Pheva. Notes & References Category:Characters